1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to pixel processing. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to configurable and compact pixel processing apparatus.
2. Related Art
The market for electronic products is divided into several sectors. Each market sector demands a specific range of performance within specific cost levels. As the market for electronic products evolves, it further divides into additional sectors. This gives rise to several issues. Since it is generally impractical to pursue all the market sectors, specific market sectors are selected. Once the specific market sectors are selected, electronic products are developed that meet the cost and performance demands of the selected market sectors.
In general, the electronic products are tailored for specific market sectors by its components. Low cost and low performance components are incorporated into electronic products for low cost and low performance market sectors. High cost and high performance components are incorporated into electronic products for high cost and high performance market sectors. Moreover, various versions of the same component may be manufactured for different market sectors.